youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LordMinion777
Wade Barnes (April 3, 1989) is an American gaming YouTuber. He is mostly known as being one of the best friend of a bigger YouTuber Markiplier, and is also friends with Muyskerm. He currently resides in Cincinnati, Ohio. Biography Markplier and Wade have known each other since middle school, having passed each other occasionally, and have attended the same high school together. Sometime following the loss of Mark's previous channel due to an issue with AdSense, as well as the resulting discouragement, he and Wade met and talked with each other on a balcony for three hours about future potential, encouraging Mark to reboot his efforts and start his current channel. Wade is often the subject of the group's hateful comments on-camera – they poke fun at him, don't pay him any attention and pin the blame on him for most of their problems (including those that Wade had no part in whatsoever, much to his shock). On one occasion, they also accused him of lying about a girl he met during a night out. YouTubing Wade does not have a certain schedule to upload videos, unlike Markiplier, who posts everyday. As of September 29 of 2015, Wade hired an editor to help him publish video faster and this allowed him to post 2-3 videos a day. Wade is a gamer, and he usually plays Garry's Mod or horror games. He sometimes plays Minecraft to do this silly activity called "DRUNK MINECRAFT" where he, Mark, and Bob (aka Muyskerm) get drunk and do complicated activities with their Minecraft characters. This series has been cancelled because Markiplier isn't aloud to drink any more. This is because alcohol caused him to have a stroke and the doctor ordered him to not drink any more. Wade also contributes to St. Jude's Research Hospital. Quotes * "Oooooooh, Chica's looking good!" (playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * "No, no, no, get your sexy butt out of here!" (playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * "It's been 5 am for the past six years, I've grown three beards and five boobs!" (Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Part 1, Night 1 and 2: SPRINGTRAP, BALLOON BOY, NOOOO!!!) * "Well, thank you for singing a lullaby Satan!" (playing The Park) * "See ya guys!" (video ending) * "GOD BLESS AMERICA" (usually said when he's shocked) * "No one's even murdered anyone yet you killed yourself!" (Garry's Mod Murder Part 1: HELLEVATOR) * "My baby is a paper. Hello baby." (Hotel Remorse: THE JUMPSCARES ARE EVERYWHERE!!!!) * "Can I have two tickets to uh... porn?" (GMod Prop Hunt GONE WRONG!!! WAY WRONG!!!!!) * "Don't worry about it." (playing Prop Hunt) * "Peace biz-nitches" (GTA 5 Online With Markiplier & JackSepticeye Part 1: Yep We're All Dead) *"NO SHIT, I jumped out! HOW DO YOU PARACHUTE?!" (GTA V w/Mark, Bob, and Jack: JACK'S GOT A JET, OH NO!!) *"Your mother is rude and was born in your son!" (INSULTS TO DIE FOR | Oh... Sir!! The Insult Simulator Part 3) * "How do I change my balls?" (CLIMB... IF YOU DARE!!! | Death Stair Gameplay Part 1) * "Am I the one who triggered it?" (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) * "Ew! Who boned in them?" (EVIL LITTLE DEMONS | Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Part 3) * "Baguette in my fedora." (Magicaka 2 Co-op Part 4) * "We're like 10 minutes into this video and I'm still beating my meat." (Boogeyman 2 Part 2) * "WHO TURNED OFF THE CLOSET" (Boogeyman 2 Part 2) * "I'm sweating my... palms off" (Boogeyman 2 Part 4) * "You smell like a stupid pop tart." (Boogeyman 2 Part 4) * "To be a hero, you just have to be tall." (KILL THEM ALL BAHAHAHAHA!!! |For Honor Mulitplayer Co-Op Part 2) * "My one weakness is dinosaur butt." (JP IN PRISON | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 12) * "I'm off to a terrible start for once." (CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES! | Golf with Your Friends Gameplay Part 29) * "They're made out of tears of children." (CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES! | Golf With Your Friends Gameplay Part 29) * "My head is in your crotch!" (THE BLIMP DISASTER | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 16) * "Because she is a camel" (BOOBIES AREN'T WHAT WE THINK THEY ARE | Dead By Deadlight Gameplay Part 61) * "I slapped the spit out of myself." (FUNNY MOMENTS Reaction Compilation Part 1) * "I didn't see the penis, I don't think I want to see the penis... okay let's go see the penis." (THE ADULT EPISODE | GMod Prop Hunt Funny Moments) * "I'm a teddy bear full of rage and murder!" (WORST POSSIBLE DRAW | UNO Part 8) * "Yay" (Response to Mark saying "I hate all of you" in (HOW TO BE DEAD INSIDE | UNO Part 10) * "Justin Bieber & Jennifer Lopez Hybrid" (Markiplier Highlights #4) * "Oh I learned how to riggidy!" (THE KISS THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 24) * "JP, did you make kissy noises too?" (THE KISS THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 24) * "How do I head myself?" (BATTLES, RACES, AND BODY PARTS! | Ben and Ed Blood Party Part 1) * "You mean the ones with targets are our targets?!" (ALWAYS LEFT YOU FOOLS! | Guns of Icarus Alliance Part 2) *"Get back here, I'm trying to riggidy riggidy wreck you!" (GAR'S BEST MOMENT EVER | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 27) *"How do you start the humping motion?" (THE RIGGIDY REKTONING | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 28) *"I'm the chicken priest!" (THE RIGGIDY REKTONING | ang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 28) *"I went this to end on top of JP" (THE RIGGIDY REKTONING | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 28) *"Well that was nice. Glad to meet you, Satan" (OCULUS HORROR IS HERE | Wilson's Heart GamePlay) *"Oh you female dog!" ( HIGH COST TO BE KING | Uno Part 22) *"We weren't the first team to die, but we were the worst team to die" (Just A Warm-Up | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep.25 w/Wade) *"I'M ADORABLE!" (I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE | Golf With Your Friends Gameplay Part 37) *"Fapping with your friends" (I'LL SHOW YOU MY BIKINI BOTTOM | Golf With Your Friends Gameplay Part 38) *"Oh god, I suck! I SUCK NUTS" (I'LL SHOW YOU MY BIKINI BOTTOM | Golf With Your Friends Gameplay Part 38) *"Gar wants to ride Wade 2017" (HELPING OUT THE WRONG BACKSIDE | Dead By Daylight Gameplay Part 82) *"It''s 9/11already? Oh what time is it?" (HELPING OUT THE WRONG BACKSIDE | Dead By Daylight Gameplay Part 82) *"This is going to be as long as JP's first bedroom experience" (ONE MORE TIME FOR FUN... | Uno Part 25) *"That wasn't a window! That was a random ass patch!" (CARRIED AWAY | Dead By Daylight Gameplay Part 81) *"Molly holes are fine be nice to them..." (ALL HE WANTED WAS A PIECE OF DAN... | Dead by Deadlight Gameplay Part 84} Trivia * Wade is known for making weird funny faces. * Wade is engaged to another female YouTuber FoxTrot44 * Wade was in Matthias videos. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers